


marching on

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd person POV, M/M, slight spoilers for karasuno vs seijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you don't mind running after him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marching on

You're always running.

It's not even because you like it or anything, even though you welcome the ache in your muscles with a relieved smile as your mind finally blanks out, the monsters that are your thoughts finally driven away for the time being.

You run even when you're not physically moving your legs faster than a casual stride.

Your mind does it; you think too hard, even when Iwaizumi tells you to stop because  _one of these days you're gonna make your head explode and what then._

You laugh and call Iwaizumi ridiculous because there's no way that would happen.

He kind of headbutts you for that, and you whine even if you secretly think you deserve as much.

.

.

.

You know you're running away from Tobio, even though going to high school two years before little Tobio-chan isn't technically that.

It's because you're older.

Not because you're afraid of his talent.

But it certainly feels like running away when Tobio gives you that simple-minded look of complete adoration that you thought you had managed to wipe off from his face.

You think about what he would do if you kissed him, and laugh obnoxiously because  _wouldn't that be what Tobio-chan wants, huh?_

You're running away from Tobio's talents, and you're chasing after Ushijima Wakatoshi.

You're stuck in the middle, and you want to get away from that void.

Not knowing if you are able to is the worst.

.

.

.

Your knee hurts from running and jumping, and you have to slow down for a while again while Iwaizumi keeps watch over you in his own stern way.

 _You really are like a mom, Iwa-chan,_  you giggle at him, and he frowns at you without saying a word.

He knows you better than you think.

.

.

.

Tobio is in your thoughts more than you'd like him to be, and that annoys you.

You wonder if he has been robbed of his first kiss yet.

You'd like to be the monster that cuts off his wings; you'd like to extinguish his talent before it overwhelms you.

But you don't think you hate him, not really.

He admires your skills, he admires  _you_ , but you think it's stupid when you have been admiring him all along while loathing yourself and your lack of natural talent.

You want to run away from these feelings.

So you pull on your sneakers and go out for a run, even though your muscles ache from the volleyball practice earlier and you know Iwaizumi is going to have a fit.

You run until you feel like your lungs will give up on you and until your heart threatens to burst from your chest.

At least it's not because of Tobio-chan, this time.

.

.

.

You see him in the audience that year, and you tense - it is unexpected, unthinkable for Tobio-chan to be there; shouldn't he be at school or at his team's practice with Kunimi and Kindaichi?

You feel his eyes on you, but you're pretty good at ignoring his whole existence when you want to.

(Except during nights, which are either plagued by anxious dreams or thoughts you really shouldn't have of your junior.)

You sigh and hold the ball tightly between the hands Tobio-chan so admires, a silent prayer to whomever is willing to listen.

Maybe it's directed at Tobio.

_Just watching has always been enough for you, hasn't it?_

Your execution of the jump serve Tobio has always envied you for (always mimicking, always trying to get it right like you) is perfect.

.

.

.

You hear about the King of the Court, and you smile to yourself because maybe you're not the only one that's been running desperately after a goal all this time.

You laugh because maybe it's you that broke Tobio-chan.

You don't cry, even though as a setter you ought to acknowledge the pain little Tobio-chan must be in.

( _You think too much of yourself and how much you affect him._ )

.

.

.

You stop running away from Tobio in your third year of high school, and turn to face him.

1-0 and you get to see Tobio defeated.

(You almost feel bad for him, but you know he's not done in yet.)

1-1 and his team defeats yours.

(You almost feel bad for yourself, but you know you are not finished.)

.

.

.

At some point, Tobio catches up to you, his face twitching and eyes uneasy, and confesses what you may have known the whole time.

_I really like you, Oikawa-san._

"What kind of confession is that?" you laugh, but you take his hand and drop the second button of your high school uniform. He looks at it, confused before a faint shade of red appears.

Amusing, it is.

"You're not graduating yet," he protests.

"I am, from the volleyball team," you remind him with a shake of your head and ruffle his hair with exasperated affection. "You don't have to keep it if you don't want to."

"I'll keep it!" he says, too fast and the words jumble together awkwardly as he turns away to run away from you this time.

It's always been a game of cat-and-mouse between the two of you.

Maybe you don't mind running after him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> sweats at my guiltiest ship


End file.
